The Ones Who are Shattered
by TheRainbowwizard
Summary: Levi has had a pretty rough life so far, killing his best friend, abusive father and dying mother. He thinks life is over and nothing can save him, then Eren appears. Working for the gang that killed Eren's mother Levi is assigned to watch over Eren's life and eventually kill him, but can he really do it. As they get closer Levi starts to question if he can trust and maybe love him


Levi woke up with a scream stuck on his tongue, tears stung threateningly at his eyes. he curled up back under his blanket because apparently some time during the night he kicked off. Staring at the clock with surprise Levi tries to go to sleep, but the room is too dauntingly dark for his taste.

He walks out of his room with a sigh, as best he could he silently tip toed through the hall so he doesn't wake the sleeping beast. The last thing Levi needed was to have Hanji sit him down and talk about his 'feelings', he was perfectly fine aside from nightmares every night. Even that was through personal choice, slamming his shin into the unknown furniture he gives off a slight growl wondering when that got there.

"Hanji, again!" Levi hissed to the ice-cold air, Hanji had a tendency to rearrange all the furniture in the house while he was asleep to see how he will react to his new surroundings. for a scientist she sure is psychotic, at least she hasn't started injecting him with anything yet, but his arm was feeling a little sore this morning.

Levi shakes the thought out and wandered to the kitchen to find some substance to eat, they weren't really around the apartment that often so they usually just have microwave meals and maybe on a rare occasion a breakfast burrito. of course this is the day they don't have one so he decides to grab some tea bags from the barren cabinet and boil some water with their out-dated kettle.

Memories flood back as he takes a sip of his bland earl grey tea, a smile creaked at his lips and fell right back down to the sound of his rumbling stomach. With a fierce speed he twirls on his usual grey cloak and pulls on a random pair of ivory jeans not even bothering to change out of his shirt. Levi straddles onto the cushy seat of his Yamaha R1 and cracked the barrier of silence draped around his street with a loud string of purrs and groans from his motorcycle's engine.

Maria street was a pretty peaceful street for the most part, nothing has really happened lately since the college shooting. Gangs do run a little wild around Maria though, the worst of them was the Titans, the most ruthless and violent of the lot. Levi could care less though, no one bothers him much because of his stone expression and scornful words, it's not like he even tries to but he shakes it off like everything else in his life.

A few sharp turns and near misses later he makes it to his favorite little cafe _The Wings of Freedom_ , it's a hole in the wall joint that pretty much no one knows about so it's the perfect place for him to sit down and read in peace. For it being four in the morning it was a little more packed than usual, Levi pushes the door open and sits in his usual corner but something was different. He shifts around in his chair uncomfortably knowing that someone was staring at him, the owner sets down his typical stack of pancakes with extra butter and syrup on top (Levi has a major sweet tooth in this universe so bear with me) but with a cup of something he has never seen before. He looks at Eld with a curious face, whatever it was it smelt amazing.

"Don't look at me," he points to the brat in the corner. "He told me to." Levi's gaze follows Eld's finger to a pair of emerald eyes boring into him, The mysterious brat gave a shy smile and a slight wave, Levi's eyes started to wander. _God he is hot….. wait, what am I saying!_ He shakes his head and proceeds to ignore the adorable blush on growing on the others face, he looks down at his book and continues to read and drink the strange concoction that was given to him.

"Ummm…. h-hi." Levi glances up with an annoyed expression, _can't he take a hint_.

"What do you want, can't you see i'm doing something?" The kid just squirms and looks down at the floor kicking at the none existent dirt.

"I know but… d-do you mind i-if I sit?" He says in a hushed tone, (and yes, Eren is a sweet sinnamon roll, or is he?) Levi sighs and kicks over a chair, the man was cruel but not heartless.

"T-thank you," the brat plops down and tangles his hands in the rims of his shirt. "So…..my names Eren, you are?" His attempt at conversation was pathetic but some how made Levi feel a little bare, his usual walls weren't up.

"Tch, it's Levi brat." He was down with this before it started, the kid may be cute but way too young for Levi. Eren winced at the term brat,

"I'm not that young, please don't call me that." The words made a pang go off in Levi's chest, guilt filled his entire being, _Why do I feel like this?_

"I-i didn't mean it like that." Levi stumbles with his words, _what the hell is going on with me?_

"Oh, ok." Eren didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words. He pulls out a sketchbook and starts drawing a pair of wings that can from his favorite band, _even with someone like him I can't even form a simple coherent thought, am I this stupid._ Levi glances over and his eyes widen, _so the brat has good taste in music, hmmmm….. this might be interesting after all._

"Survey Corps." Eren looks up with a thrilled expression.

"You know them?" Levi tries to turn away before the kids puppy dog eyes caught his, too late.

"I think I made the answer obvious enough." Eren pouts a little, _Damn! how am I this much of an ass._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Levi looks up but by the time he did Eren was already out of the door, his friends comforting him as he cried, or at least what it looks like. A girl turned around and glared at him like she was ready to kill me, but none the matter because Levi was too busy banging his head on the table.

"He'll live," Eld interjects into his pity party.

"Tch, who asked you." The table muffled most of what he said, Levi groaned and throws his book across the room.

"Hey! be careful! you could hit someone!" Levi rolls his eyes.

"There's no one here to hit." He says in the most sarcastic tone he could conjure up, he ascended from his chair and walked across the long stretch of tile gathering up the pile of paper and broken spin.

"Don't have to rub it in, maybe that's why Eren's crying." Levi pieces Eld's back with his eyes.

"Oi! what do you mean!" Eld just shakes his head and sighs.

"That." He picks up a broom and starts sweeping.

"Maybe you could clarify for the people that are not as smart!" Then it hits Levi, he stumbles back into the closest chair he could find, _I'm just like him._

"Look, just don't be such an ass and you'd be tolerable." Levi nods his head, part of him wanted to chase after the brat and apologize but the other half of him knew that he was gone.

"Sorry….." He mumbles out, Eld smacks him on the back making Levi jump a little.

"All is forgiven, well, as long as you help me clean." He waves a broom and Levi's favorite cleaning rag in front of him and just like a dog he jumped up and grabbed both and gave Eld one of his rare smiles.

"Thanks." He starts to clean and doesn't stop till he realizes that he never ate breakfast.


End file.
